Dewgong (Pokémon)
|} Dewgong (Japanese: ジュゴン Jugon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 34. Biology Dewgong is a Pokémon resembling a . It has a snowy white, furry body, which renders it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Its face has two black eyes with no visible sclerae, a black button nose and two tusks extending from its upper jaw. It has a streamlined body with two front flippers and a long flowing tail. Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 . On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut and plow through even the thickest of ice floes. It lives on icebergs adrift in . It thrives in lower temperatures, becoming increasingly more active the colder the weather gets. By storing thermal energy within its body, it is completely unharmed by even the most intense freezing weather. During daylight hours, it sleeps on bitterly cold ice or under shallow water. However, at night when the temperature drops, it becomes a hunter and searches for prey. One such prey is . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Dewgong (Cerulean Gym) The Seel belonging to the Cerulean Gym evolved into Dewgong in The Misty Mermaid. Other In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Dewgong owned by Neesha was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Dewgong clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. Dewgong was the Pokémon Neesha used to travel to New Island. A Dewgong appeared under the ownership of Pryce in Rage of Innocence, As Cold as Pryce, and Nice Pryce Baby. Pryce used his Dewgong in a against , where it was able to defeat in an unofficial match. It was later defeated by during the Gym battle. A Dewgong appeared in Up Close and Personable!, where and Angie stumbled upon it. Ash decided to use the opportunity to draw it. Minor appearances Multiple Dewgong were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Revival. A Dewgong appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Dewgong appeared in The Joy of Pokémon as a resident of an . It played with Ash but instead almost caused him to drown. Multiple Dewgong appeared in The Power of One. A Dewgong appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Dewgong appeared in Snorlax Snowman. Multiple Dewgong appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Three Dewgong appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. Two were living in Lake Lucid, while the other one was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center located near the lake. A Dewgong appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Dewgong was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Dewgong appeared in Nice Pryce Baby, under the ownership of Pryce. They were seen at the Mahogany Gym. Multiple Dewgong appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Dewgong appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A 's Dewgong appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Dewgong was owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Dewgong appeared in PK19 as a resident of an icy island. A Coordinator's Dewgong appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, where it was seen competing in the Arrowroot Town Pokémon Contest. A Dewgong appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Dewgong appeared in I Choose You!. A Dewgong appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it played with a balloon that Lana's Popplio created. Pokédex entries . This Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Lorelei used a Dewgong in the Pokémon League in File: 4 Charizard, where it battled and lost. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Dewgong first appeared under the ownership of Lorelei in Do Wrong, Dewgong!, in which she combined her attack with 's attack to try to bury and Bill alive. She is capable of using Ice Beam to create paths of solid ice on which she moves. A Trainer's Dewgong appeared in Clobbering Claydol. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Volume 4 of The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Rudy's sister is seen drowning with a Dewgong instead of a Seel like in the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} and ( ing)}} }} }} |} |} ing in )}} )}} |} |} )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 30, Forever Level 79, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 408}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Sheer Cold|Ice|Special|—|—|5}} By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=087 |name2=Dewgong |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Dewgong was originally known as "Manaty". * Dewgong shares its with and . They are all known as the Sea Lion Pokémon. Origin Dewgong is based on the aquatic dwelling tropical mammal, the . Its is of the same as the , which resides in the Western Hemisphere. The four of the order all currently inhabit warm waters, a source of conflict with Dewgong's affinity. However, an extinct closer evolutionary relative from the same family ( ), the , once existed in the cold Arctic waters of the . While it is suggested that Dewgong is partially inspired by polar s like the , the , et al.; the suggests the prominence of enlarged incisors that are absent in the modern variants of the dugong, a feature that is noticeable in Dewgong. It may also draw inspiration from s, a with a protruding tusk and lives in the . Name origin Dewgong is a portmanteau of and (a relative of the ). Dew may refer to the natural phenomenon of water vapor condensing in the presence of a cold surface. Dew formation at sufficiently low temperatures turns into , a possible reference to Dewgong's dual type affinity. Jugon is a corruption of dugong. In other languages and |es=Dewgong|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Jugong|demeaning=From Dugong |it=Dewgong|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쥬레곤 Juregon|komeaning=From a corruption of and |zh_yue=白海獅 Baahkhóisī|zh_yuemeaning=Means "White " |zh_cmn=白海獅 / 白海狮 Báihǎishī|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "White " |hi= ड्यूगोंग Dewgong |himeaning= Transcription of English name |ru=Дьюгонг D'yugong|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dewgong (Cerulean Gym) External links Notes |} de:Jugong es:Dewgong fr:Lamantine it:Dewgong ja:ジュゴン zh:白海狮